


Non-Interconnected Slasher/Villain Drabbles

by Reflection_of_a_Broken_Dream



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Halloween Movies - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Art, BDSM, Character Death, Consensual, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Relationship(s), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reflection_of_a_Broken_Dream/pseuds/Reflection_of_a_Broken_Dream
Summary: A bunch of stories about villains and slashers that are not, in any way, connected. Some may come of requests, others done just because I want to. Some may be fluffy...others dark and demented. Check the top of each chapter to find out what you're getting into...or if you'd rather skip over it.
Relationships: Jason Voorhees & Reader, Leatherface | Bubba "Junior" Sawyer/You, Leatherface | Thomas Brown Hewitt/You, Michael Myers/Reader, Severus Snape/Reader
Kudos: 55





	1. Happy Accidents

**Jason x Reader**

**Happy Accidents**

**Notes** : This was a request:

Jason finds his s/os sketchbook FULL of drawings of him. Some before they met and some after they met.

Inside you will find fluff, guilt, curiosity, angst, fear, and a bit of light smut at the end.

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Friday the 13th or any original characters therein.

__________________________________________

  
  


Jason  _ knew _ he shouldn't...but...it was just  _ lying _ there.  _ Open _ . Tempting him. Maybe just a  _ peek _ ...you were out getting some more pencils and things from town…you'd never know. He reached out...but just before his fingers could skim across the textured page, he hesitated. Your disappointed face came to mind...and so did his mother's. She would  _ never _ condone going through someone else's belongings without their permission. Or, at least, someone he actually  _ cared _ about. The horny campers he killed didn't count- that was foraging. 

With a heavy sigh from behind his hockey mask, Jason's hand dropped down to the bed. But...when it did...he caught the edge of that pesky drawing journal of yours, sending it to the floor with a clatter and a rustle of paper.  _ Oh no… _ Oh no, oh no,  _ oh no! _ All the loose pages dispersed  _ all across _ the cabin floor! Curse his big, clumsy hands! At the very least, though...he was glad it happened  _ here _ . This was the first cabin they had started to remodel...the roof was fixed, and so were the floors. They weren't splintered or rotten from mold and mildew, so there was nothing to ruin those precious drawings of yours… Now if only he could avoid stepping on them with his damp shoes to pick them up…

Jason bent and grabbed the drawing nearest to his shoes...and he nearly dropped it again. Was that... _ him? _ ... _ Yeah... _ there was no mistaking it. It was  _ him... _ as a  _ child _ . Smiling and splashing in the water on the bank of the lake. How did  _ you _ know what he looked like as a kid? And  _ when _ did you draw this? When he was out foraging? You'd asked if you could draw him before...but you  _ always _ showed him your beautiful sketch when you were finished... He'd never seen  _ this _ before, though...

Curious, he picked up the next nearest sheet to find a picture of him as a kid with his mother. A  _ really _ pretty one done up like a fancy painting. How you could make him look...less like a monster and more human was  _ beyond _ him… Jason gingerly ran his thick finger over his mother's face in the picture, eyes softening. You really did a good job on the details...she looked just like he remembered her to. A melancholic smile pulled at his lips. He gently set it aside after a moment and plucked another off the floor, finding a more recent picture he actually  _ knew _ about. It was a side-facing picture of him at the edge of the lake with his mask on and bloody machete in hand. He carefully lifted another up, finding a more modern picture of him asleep at the base of his favorite tree...but,  _ again _ , he'd had no idea you'd drawn this. How many more of those did you  _ have..? _

_ Twenty-seven _ . That was the  _ total _ number of sheets scattered across the floor...and, of  _ those, _ he'd only known about eight.  _ Eight _ . The rest…were different renditions of him as a child, a teenager, and as he was _ now _ . Even more puzzling than your different drawings of him...were the  _ dates _ he'd found scrawled on the backs of them. Most were drawn after you'd become his prisoner...then his friend...and lover. But some…were dated  _ way _ back before they'd met. How long did you know about him before you became his? Was this something you had  _ planned? _ Uncertainty and wariness gnawed at him as he stared at the paper-filled book in his hands. Surely...you weren't  _ using _ him.  _ Were _ you..? His chest hurt just thinking about it…

_ "Jason," _ you called, a big smile on your face as you slipped in the cracked door with a few bags in hand. That smile and excitement died down after you spotted him on the bed, shoulders hunched in and head bowed. He barely lifted his head your way in acknowledgement. "Hey...what's wrong..?" You dropped off the bags at the end of the bed and immediately went to his side, plopping down so close to him on the bed that your legs touched. There was a time he would have flinched away from you...but that time was long passed. He was cradling something sapphire blue in his large hands. "Oh...my drawing book?" The loose pages weren't stacked in as neatly as they were before, some sticking out at odd angles. "Did it fall?" He nodded once. Silly man. Getting all out of sorts over a little accident… "Thank you for picking it up for me." You gave him a bright smile, trying to cheer him up a bit...but his spirits didn't seem to lift. He was still hunched into himself. "Jason... _ what's wrong? _ You know you can talk to me about anything…" Okay, maybe not  _ talking _ ,  _ exactly... _ their  _ conversations _ mostly consisted of him pointing and grunting, while you played charades trying to figure out what he was trying to say. But you  _ knew _ him now...and you knew him  _ well _ . So...it couldn't be  _ too _ hard to figure out…

"Nnnhh," Jason grunted, opening the drawing book and pointing to one that was dated months before they had met. Then at another a year before  _ that _ .  _ What does this mean? _ He cocked his head at you with a frustrated sigh.

"Oh...the dates...you saw that…," you visibly hesitated. How to explain it without sounding... _ crazy _ . And to do it relatively quickly. He was already shifting with impatience… "I...I'm afraid you won't believe me even if I explained it…"

"Hrrr," he growled.  _ Even if _ you explained it? So you had  _ no intentions _ of explaining yourself to him. What this  _ meant _ . For the first time in  _ years _ , Jason felt sick. He shoved the book into your hands and stood with another rumbling growl. He'd decide what to do about you later...right now...right  _ now _ he needed to go kill something.

"Wait!" You caught his hand as he started to stalk off, your heart beating wildly in your chest. Jason stopped...but you could feel the tension stiffening his hand and wrist. Why did it feel like everything was crashing down around you..? Like this was  _ it _ if he walked through that door? Panic made the words come tumbling from your lips. "The first time I drew you I was five years old." You felt your cheeks heating as his head tilted slightly to the side. Slowly, achingly so, he turned back to you. And you could just barely see his furrowed brow as he looked down at you, clearly confused and wanting answers. You let out a breath, anxiety building up in your chest as your fingers curled around Jason's much larger hand. There was no more hiding it now…

"I...I had dreams when I was little," you started, then paused. "Well,  _ actually _ , I've had them most of my life. That's just when they  _ started _ ...and I didn't know until I was older that they were about  _ you _ ." You felt like you were rambling, cheeks burning hotter as you released his hand, glad he wasn't making a beeline for the door now. "I, uh...I started drawing you when I had the dreams...some were pleasant...and others...nightmarish." You shook your head, trying to shake off old feelings and fears. "But I was never afraid of  _ you _ ." You looked back up at him, locking eyes with his to try and show him you were being honest. "I saw all of the cruelty...I watched you drown...and I watched the lake bring you back." Heat started to build in the back of your eyes and the bridge of your nose. No! You were  _ not _ going to cry right now!

Sniffling and looking down at your lap, where your fingers tightened around the drawing book, you continued. It was too much to think of all he'd been through… "I watched it all over and over in dreams over the years...and even the after times, when people disturbed you. It always made me angry. Why couldn't they just leave you alone..?" You gave a heavy sigh, wiping at the traitorous wet edges of your eyes. "For a long time, I thought you weren't real. Just someone I'd made up… I've probably drawn you hundreds...maybe even _thousands_ of times. Most of them are in storage boxes in a unit that's most likely been sold by now." Your lips curved downwards. Some of your best works were in those boxes...but it's been _months_ since you paid on the storage unit. It was inevitable. You _chose_ this life after a couple of months of being his captive, leaving everything else behind. Living with the _real_ Jason was _so_ _much_ better than anything you could _ever_ draw...and you could always make more drawings... 

"But I found out you were  _ real _ when I was fifteen," you continued. "And I looked up  _ everything _ that was left of newspapers and police reports...so much of it was vague. And there were hardly any pictures besides bodies being carried off and before pictures. They never put  _ your _ picture in the papers…and  _ that _ made me mad.  _ You _ were the one who was victimized,  _ you _ were the one who suffered...but it was always the  _ instigators _ who got their faces plastered all over the papers." Your hands were gripping your book so tight your knuckles were white, fingers hurting a bit from straining them against the book. "I watched the news for this area for  _ years _ while I learned how to hike and forage...and finished school. I'd worked and saved back some money, so I was able to get into an apartment after I got kicked out of the orphanage at eighteen." Nobody wanted a kid drawing and obsessing over a big bloody man...

"I worked...but I prepared to come  _ here _ .  _ This _ was my goal...to come here and meet  _ you _ . The man I've dreamed about all of my life. The man I've drawn since I knew how to draw. The man I've fallen in love with over and  _ over _ again in my dreams  _ and _ in reality." Your cheeks were red hot by the end, your gaze a tad shy as you peered up at Jason. Sure, you'd confessed your love before...but never quite like  _ this _ . With everything bare and raw, laid out before him. He knew  _ everything _ now...and it was  _ terrifying _ …

For a long moment, Jason just stared down at you. That wasn't the answer he'd expected.  _ Far from it. _ And it was a  _ lot _ to process all at once… You had dreamed of him..? Since you were little? It was strange...but no stranger than a lake reviving a drowned boy. Hm... If he learned  _ anything _ over the years, it was that water holds and carries memories…it remembered when  _ he _ couldn't anymore. And it brought back memories of his mother's face to soothe him and keep him going… Did it carry those memories to  _ you? _ Did it bring you here because of his loneliness? Because it knew you would be good for him..? 

He really didn't have much time to think on it. You looked so fraile and terrified...like you would crumble if he so much as  _ touched _ you. And you...you said you  _ loved _ him. You fell in love with him in your dreams... _ and _ reality. His heart felt warm as it jumped in his chest. He still didn't understand how someone as beautiful as you could love something like him...but...he loved you, too. So much it  _ hurt _ . Jason knelt down in front of you, cupping your face in his large hands. A smile found its way onto his covered face as you closed your eyes with that little sigh of yours, leaning into his touch. He pressed his forehead to yours with a gentle hum, smile widening as your eyes fluttered open and you pressed your forehead back against his, rubbing your nose against the mask. Eskimo kiss. Jason chuckled. Your way of kissing him with his mask on was still amusing...and endearing.

"I love you so much my heart hurts," you whispered, feeling his hands slide down to your waist. He picked you up with ease and laid you back on the bed, crawling up over you. You raised your arm up, intending to push your drawing book up on the side table. Jason grabbed the book, helping you push it securely onto the table, his fingers dragging down the length of your uncovered arm after. You gasped, goosebumps erupting all down your arm. His hand kept on down until it was at your chest, groping and pinching at your nipple. Your back arched as you unclasped his mask and set it aside, his lips on yours just as soon as he was free. Hands gripping, pulling, grasping, pinching, his hard length grinding against your core. He didn't wait very much longer before sheathing himself deep inside of you. Your foreheads were pressed together, eyes locked as you shared the intimacy of that moment, that very first thrust in and pause, breaths intermingled, while your body stretched to accommodate his girth. You marvelled at how this all came of one  _ tiny _ little accident as he pulled out and thrusted back in, taking his time and making love to you. One happy little accident that brought a hidden topic to light and brought you two  _ so much _ closer...

**\- End -**

____________________________________________

\- I hope ya'll enjoyed!

\- Please review!


	2. Just Another Day

**Bubba (TCM 3) x Thick Reader**

**Just Another Day**

**Note** : This was made off of a prompt:

"Are you...wearing my shirt?"

Just another day at the Sawyer house.

**Inside** : fluff, humor, shenanigans, a death threat.

**Disclaimer** : I do not own TCM or any original characters therein.

____________________________________________

You had walked in on a _lot_ of different things in the last few months you'd been living with the Sawyers...but _this_ took the cake. You stood there in the doorway of your and Bubba's room, openly staring at the man. Alfredo was nearly crying he was laughing so hard, and Tex was _trying_ to help Bubba pull an article of clothing off. That, of course, came to a halt the moment _you_ stepped into the doorway. Bubba went stiff, red creeping down his collarbone and peeking from beneath his human leather mask.

"Y-Your face!" Al wheezed.

"Stop laughin' and get over here 'n help me, Al!" Tex scowled at him. "This's _yo_ fault!"

"I...I can't...," he slid against the wall, doubled over.

"Are you...wearing my shirt?" You finally asked as the initial shock passed, eyeing the bright pink article stretched across Bubba's chest. It was _waaay_ too small on him...you weren't exactly a _stick_ , but it was still too little for _him_. He was too broad...and more muscular than you. Bubba couldn't look at you as he made some small incoherent embarrassed mumbles.

"Al said he's too chicken ta do it...so, _o' course_ he gon' try ta get it on...but now he can't getit _off_ ," Tex explained shortly, sending Al a death glare before turning softer eyes back on an upset Bubba. "There, _there_ now...'s not _that_ bad. Pink's a good cola on you." Bubba groaned and covered half his face with one of his large hands.

"Hang on, I gotcha," you speak up again in as soothing a tone as you can muster, striding towards Bubba and Tex. Tex gave a little half smile and Bubba still looked embarrassed as all hell. "Don't move now, 'kay?" He whimpered and finally looked at you with wide eyes as you flicked your pocket knife out and open from your pants pocket in one smooth move. "I ain't gon' cutcha, I promise." You gave the large man a smile and a wink. He started to reach for you...but stopped and dropped his arms to his sides, being as still as he could manage. "Good man." You pat his arm before taking the shirt from the collar and carefully sawing through the material. It took a minute, but you managed to cut all the way down without nicking Bubba.

"There we go...," Tex gave him a big smile as he helped him out of what remained of the shirt. Bubba's eyes were on _you_ , though. And, oh, did anger burn in _your_ eyes at Al's continued laughter. Without warning, you spun around and threw the knife. It landed with a ' _tok_ ', embedded in the wall real close to Al's head. He let in almost a squeal of an inhale, eyes wide as he slid down the wall. When he hit the floor, the curses started up. You strode towards him, boots clicking against the hardwood. Grabbing your knife and yanking it from the wall, you leveled it in front of his face. He _finally_ shut up...

"If you _eva_ dare Bubba to do som'thin' embarrassin' like this 'gain, I will _ram_ this knife so far up yo ass you'll _taste_ it. _Comprende_ _?"_ His eyes rounded at your threat, and you glared at him _real_ hard to show him you meant _business_. He nodded rapidly. You turned and walked the short distance back up to Bubba and Tex, clicking your knife shut and pocketing it again. "Don't let 'im bully ya, Bubba. You ain't no chick'n, and you _know_ that." He let out a little noise, redness still visible from the holes in his mask. You leaned up and crooked your finger at him. He leaned down, and you pressed a gentle kiss to his covered cheek. You're not going to think about what his mask's made of... Bubba let out another little noise, fingers twitching as you pulled away with a little smile. "If ya ever need help, though, or ifya want a new shirt that'll _fit_ , I'll be here ta help ya." You gave another wink before leaving just as quick as you'd come, unaware of Bubba's staggering and the amorous gaze that watched until you were out of sight...

**\- End -**

____________________________________________

\- I hope y'all enjoyed!

\- Please review!


End file.
